


Sweet Thing

by ismyvoodooworking (coloursflyaway)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/ismyvoodooworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For that sweet anon, who wanted Evanstan birthday smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

"Happy birthday, darling."

Chris is standing there, facing the door he has just close, and there is a voice behind him he didn't expect to hear anytime soon. It's a voice he knows almost as well by now, knows when it's sleepy and when it's breaking, when it's happy and when the other is so close to coming; it's a voice he has heard countless times over the telephone and yet has missed quite terribly.  
Part of his brain tells him it can't be, that he must be going mad now, but when Chris turns around, there he is, Sebastian with his blue, blue eyes and tousled hair.

They haven't seen each other for more than a month, and it's been torture, but both of them are busy these days and their schedules are unforgiving. The other had even apologised for missing his birthday, at least a dozen times, promising to make it up to Chris as soon as they saw each other again, but here he is. And somehow, Chris thinks that he should have known.  
The surprise delays his reactions a little, quite obviously, because he only sees Sebastian's face at first, only notices his presence, and not what the other is wearing, how he looks.  
It takes several seconds until he finally does, and his hand loses the grip it has on his keys, lets them drop to the floor unnoticed.

Sebastian is dressed nothing but a sheer kimono with long, flowing sleeves and a ribbon holding it together around his waist, underneath Chris can make out the shape of what must be panties, made out of lace, or satin, or something equally sinful and equally feminine. He looks like he just stepped out of one of Chris' most secret wet dreams, and he isn't sure if that means that Sebastian looked through his computer or if he is just perfect like this; both options seem just as likely.

It seems like it takes forever until Chris can find words to say anything at all again, especially once the other has started to walk towards him, every step graceful and seductive.  
"I- thank you...", he finally whispers when Sebastian is so close, his arms snaking around Chris's neck. He doesn't answer, just smiles, eyes sparkling, and then kisses Chris deeply, licking into his mouth and nibbling on his lips with sharp, gentle teeth. "You're welcome", he finally replies when he has pulled away again, and Chris would chuckle if he wasn't that concentrated on the feeling of thin fabric under his a palms when he rests his hands on Sebastian's hips.

They're still close, their lips almost brushing, and stay like that for a few moments before Sebastian moves to kiss a line down from Chris' lips to his jaw, following the sharp line to his neck. "I missed you", he mutters, and his voice is still low, still seductive, but his words sound earnest. They make Chris' heart ache a little, make his hands tighten around Sebastian's hips.  
"Missed you too", he responds after a few moments, although he is fairly certain that Sebastian knew that anyway; it feels good to speak those words out-loud and knowing that his lover is not on the other side of the world to hear them.

Sebastian's lips, which stopped just for a moment, start to kiss his neck again, his clever tongue darting out to tease every once and then while the other's hands are starting to undo the buttons on Chris' shirt, pushing it off his shoulders the second he has gotten it open. It's a nice feeling, knowing that no matter how calm and composed Sebastian seems, he is a little desperate too.  
Chris' own hands have started travelling as well, one of them sliding up the other man's flanks, the other around his body so it rests just above the swell of Sebastian's arse.  
“You’re too much”, Chris whispers into the other’s hair with a smile, hopes that Sebastian knows just how to take the words, and judging from his reaction, the other does; he chuckles and seals his lips over a patch of skin, sucks a mark on Chris’ neck he will have problems explaining tomorrow.  
“I’m just enough”, he responds after a few moments, and kisses the abused flesh better, a smile still on his lips. This time, it’s Chris turn to chuckle, to drag his lover closer.

Chris expects more kissing (and really, he wants it, too, he enjoys kissing Sebastian maybe a bit more than is good for him), but his lover seems to have other plans, bites at his pulse point for few more seconds before he starts sliding down Chris's body. It's still graceful, and he doesn't know how Sebastian manages that, but it doesn't seem to matter much either, because before Chris can even take another breath, Seb is on his knees in front of him, nuzzling the growing bulge in his jeans.

More than a month has passed since Chris last had anyone's touch other than his own, so his body reacts just a little faster than it usually would, his cock hardening quickly. Especially when Sebastian looks up at him under heavy, dark lashes and with pink, parted lips.  
He doesn't say a word, and Chris is sure that even if he tries, he wouldn't be able to say anything close to coherent, so instead he just watches Sebastian undoing his belt, then popping the button of his jeans. Pulling down the zipper with his teeth, too skilled at that just like he seems to be too skilled at almost everything.

By the time Sebastian has shoved down his pants enough to pull down his boxer briefs, Chris is half-hard already, biting his lips when he watches his lover exposing his cock. Sebastian gives a small, pleased purr at the sight, then leans in to nuzzle him once more for a few moments.  
It's just to tease him, Chris knows that much, and it works perfectly; by the time Sebastian's head turns and his perfect, plump lips start mouthing at his cock, Chris is feeling the first hints of desperation already.  
“Still too much?”, he asks teasingly, smirking up at Chris, his breath washing over the sensitive skin of Chris’ cock, and leaving him without breath and words.

Sebastian goes slow, and by now Chris doesn't even expect anything else, just groans when the other drags his lips up his shaft and down again, trailing wet, filthy kisses over his cock until Chris is fully hard. One of the other's hands slips between his legs to cup his balls, massaging them gently while Sebastian keeps tormenting Chris with more kisses, then slow, teasing licks from the base to the head of his cock.  
He doesn't build up a rhythm, not really, which keeps Chris even more on edge, makes him gasp whenever Sebastian tongues at the slit, or that sensitive spot just beneath the head of his cock.

Without thinking, Chris tangles one hand in Sebastian's hair, neither pulling nor pushing, instead just needing something to hold on to, something to ground him here and now.  
“Definitely- Definitely not”, he gasps out as a reply to the question that has been asked ages ago, and Sebastian looks up at him, a twinkle in his eyes. It’s as addicting as it is frustrating to see just how much Sebastian knows what he is doing to him with every kiss, every touch.

And finally, Sebastian shows some mercy and, instead of tonguing at the head of his cock, kissing it, he sucks him down, pink lips wrapped around Chris' shaft.  
It feels just as good as it did the first time, perhaps even better, because while Sebastian has been wonderful at this ever since that very first time, he knows just what to do to drive Chris crazy by now, knows which buttons to push, that Chris likes it slow and teasing, that he moans when Sebastian presses his tongue against the underside of his cock just a little too hard, that he comes the fastest when Sebastian pauses every few bobs of his head to suck on the head.

He sets a rhythm, steady and still slower than even Chris would like it, taking his time so that Chris can feel every inch Sebastian's lips pass when he sinks down on his cock. His mouth is hot and wet and perfect, and Chris is losing himself in the pleasure after only a few moments, staring down at Sebastian, half to reassure himself that the other truly is there, half because he has never seen anything as erotic as Sebastian swallowing down his cock.  
He takes it deeper each time, like Chris knows he can, not even bothering to use his hand to stroke the rest of Chris’ cock.

There have been times in the past where Sebastian just kept going until he could take it all, swallowing around Chris’ erection, the tip of his nose pressed against Chris’ stomach, but not this time. Not because Sebastian doesn’t want to, he at least sounds like he does, but because it doesn’t take long until Chris is too far gone to let him continue.  
“Seb, too close, if you don’t – _ah!_ – if you don’t stop, I’ll-“

There are a few seconds in which Chris thinks Sebastian won’t stop, will make him come like this, and he hates that thought as much as his body loves it. After such a long time of not seeing Sebastian at all, everything but coming inside the other, or with Sebastian fucking him, sounds like blasphemy.  
However, Sebastian does pull off eventually, after another few bobs of his head, his lips shiny with spit and swollen, but curled into a smile.  
“Too much?”, he asks and wipes his mouth, gets up so he can kiss Chris again. It’s deep and passionate again, and Chris only realises that they have moved when he feels the soft cushions of the sofa behind him, Sebastian’s hands pushing him down.

He misses the contact, but it’s bearable, because like this, with Seb standing, he can look at the other much better, notices the lace on the kimono’s sleeves, the hint of eyeliner smeared around Sebastian’s eyes. But then the other starts undoing the knot of the belt around his waist, his gaze hot and intense.  
“You know, I already got myself ready before you came”, Sebastian starts, his voice soft and sultry while his fingers play with the thin fabric before he lets the kimono fall open. It doesn’t reveal anything which wasn’t visible before, but Chris’ mouth still goes dry, because Sebastian’s skin is pale and soft and perfect, his panties lacy and stretching over his hard cock.  
He’s gorgeous, and Chris has to grip his thighs to prevent himself from touching his cock.

“Just so that we wouldn’t have to spend time on all that preparation… no matter how much I like having your fingers inside of me.” Sebastian’s eyes are twinkling when he shrugs the kimono off his shoulders, leaving it draped over forearms like a stole.  
He looks like a film star like this, out to seduce his love interest, and Chris is lost; in the other’s voice and eyes and the things he is saying, the picture he paints with his words.  
“I thought of you the entire time while I was fucking myself with my fingers”, Sebastian continues and takes a step closer, lets the kimono fall down to the floor now. The panties he is wearing are black and lacy, and when Sebastian twirls, Chris realises that there is not much more to see, just a few ribbons stretching across the other’s arse to keep the whole thing together.

“You like them?”, Sebastian asks although he has to know the answer, if not because he knows Chris well enough, then because of the way he stiffens, fingernails digging into his thigh. And yet, Chris still nods, watches Sebastian smile.  
“I like them too. And the lace… it feels so good. Almost as good as your hands on me.”

Again, Sebastian takes a step closer, until he is standing between Chris’ legs, leaning down to kiss Chris softly and prying both of his hands off his thighs with gentle fingers, placing them on the Sebastian’s hips instead.  
Then he reaches out again, and oh, Sebastian must have planned this out perfectly, because he grabs a bottle of lube just beside them, opens it and pours some of the contents over Chris’ erection. It’s cold and slick, and Chris hisses until Sebastian reaches down to spread the lube with his fingers; the sound turns into a moan.

"Missed you so much", his lover whispers softly, and Chris can tell that he means it, but before he can answer, Sebastian is straddling him, long legs on either side of Chris' lap. They kiss again - Chris isn't sure who leans in first, but it doesn't matter, never has - and Sebastian reaches down and positions the head of his cock against his slick, loose hole, not even taking his panties off.  
Usually, there would be more kissing, more touching, but one glance in Sebastian’s eyes tells Chris that the other is just as desperate as he is.

Sebastian gyrates his hips and the small amount of pressure, of friction is enough to make Chris gasp and Sebastian smiles against his lips when he slowly sinks down on his cock.  
He's hot and slick and perfect around Chris, just tight enough, and it's the hardest thing not to try and thrust into Sebastian's waiting body, but somehow he manages. Even if only because he doesn’t want to hurt Sebastian, ever.  
Sebastian, who, however, seems to truly have gotten himself ready; it only takes a few moments until he is rising again, a soft sound escaping softer lips.  
"God, you feel so good", Chris mutters, something he must have said at least a hundred times already, but still means as much as he did the first time. "Don't ever stay away that long again. Please."

Sebastian doesn't answer, just wraps his arms around Chris' neck and smiles, lips still brushing against lips. They don’t kiss, instead Seb sinks down on his cock once more, rises and falls until he has found a rhythm which makes Chris groan and gasp and beg into his mouth.  
His hands have found Sebastian’s hips and are holding on tightly, pulling the other down a little every time moves back into his lap, just adding a little force, but letting Sebastian decide on the pace. Which is perfect anyway, just slow enough that Chris can feel everything, and hard enough it takes his breath away.

And Sebastian, calm, flirty, beautiful Sebastian, seems close after only a few minutes, Chris can feel it in the way the other is clenching around him, can hear it in the gasps falling from Sebastian’s parted lips. It’s good, because it shows him that it wasn’t just him who suffered, and who is overwhelmed by seeing each other after such a long time.  
Chris kisses him, reaches down between their bodies to wrap a hand around Sebastian’s cock, fingertips brushing over the lace of his panties, but the other pushes it away, pulls back.  
“No, please, just want to come like this…”, Sebastian stutters even while he rises on his knees and fucks himself down on Chris’ cock again, drawing moans from both their mouths.

It might just be the hottest thing Chris has ever heard, because although he knows that Sebastian can come like that, has done it a few times, but it’s still so intense every time. So instead of touching, he grips Sebastian’s hips again with one hand, brings the other one up to pinch the younger man’s nipples. Leans down until he can lick across Sebastian’s pulse point, can suck a bruise on the perfect, pale skin he thought about so often.  
“C’mon, for me…”, Chris mutters against the mark, dragging his moving lips up to Sebastian’s ear, mouthing at the shell. “Come for me, baby.”

Maybe there is more to this than just what Chris can see now, and maybe he, they, should put more thought into it, but the second he says the words, Sebastian is coming, just like he did every time Chris did this before.  
Chris can feel it before he hears, his lover’s muscles clenching around his cock until every of Sebastian’s movements feel a hundred times more intense, the tensing of the other’s muscles; then Sebastian is moaning out his name, his fingernails digging into Chris’ shoulders.

It’s torture, and all Chris can do is try and fuck up into the tight, wet heat of Sebastian’s body, hoping to make it good for him, and trying to sate his own, burning need.  
The other comes, soiling his panties and leaving wet trails on Chris’ skin, but he doesn’t care, just keeps bucking up into Sebastian’s body, mouthing at his neck and expecting for Sebastian to get up, to jerk him off instead. But it doesn’t happen, Sebastian just keeps bouncing up and down on his cock, making small sounds in the back of his throat, and Chris wants to tell him it’s okay, he doesn’t have to, but can’t. It feels too good.

Sebastian keeps moaning, his voice choked and hoarse, which makes Chris realise just how oversensitive the other has to be, how intense the slide of his cock inside Sebastian must feel, and he shouldn’t like it, he knows it, and yet he still does.  
Trying to soothe Sebastian, Chris leans in to kiss him again, and his lover parts his lips willingly, lets Chris moan into his mouth as he rides him. Every movement is pushing him closer to his limit, is making it harder to concentrate on anything at all, but Chris does his best, if only so he won’t be too rough with Sebastian.

But that doesn’t seem to be what Sebastian wants.  
“God, Chris, just don’t”, he moans out with closed eyes and their lips brushing. “Just fuck me raw- want you to ruin me, oh please, Chris…” It’s a plea, and Chris cannot deny a request this sweet.  
So instead of thinking, he pulls Sebastian down on his cock harshly, buries himself inside the other, and Sebastian all but sobs, then rises with Chris’ help, only to grind down on his cock again.

Every movement is the sweetest torture, and Chris is groaning and gasping before a moment has passed, fucking up into Sebastian’s heat while he pulls him down again and again. It doesn’t take long, though, just a few minutes, then Chris can feel the heat in his stomach pooling over, exploding and spreading all through his body, every limb and every cell.  
He’s hot all over, cold the next second, and unable to even try and keep himself from bucking up mindlessly, losing himself in Sebastian’s body and kisses and presence.

When Chris comes back to himself, can think and breathe and see again, Sebastian is still moving up and down, milking the last few spurts of come from him, and Chris cannot remember ever feeling more sated, more secure.  
Eventually, Sebastian stops moving, just stays on Chris’ lap, and although Chris knows he should pull out and clean them up, he just stays where he is, Sebastian’s arms around him, and the other’s lips almost against his own.

“Happy birthday”, Sebastian finally mutters, his voice hoarse and sweet, and leans further into Chris, nuzzling his neck. It makes Chris chuckle and slide his hands from the other’s hips to his back, holding Sebastian close and closer.  
“Thanks. It’s a lot happier now that you are here.”  
It’s cheesy, and maybe a little bit ridiculous, but that doesn’t matter, because Sebastian smiles against his skin and tightens his arms around Chris’ neck.  
“You liked your surprise?”  
Most definitely, that is not a question Sebastian would need to ask, but Chris answers it anyway, nods and answers, “I did. A lot. Any chance I might get something like this again?”

And Sebastian pulls back with the widest grin on his face, hooded eyes and cheeks still flushed, and Chris just wants to kiss him. “Maybe. If you’re being a really very good boyfriend.”  
“How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow? Spoil you rotten and you can wear those stockings under your jeans.” He kisses the other again, just a peck, really, but enough to feel Sebastian’s smile grow even bigger.  
“Fancy restaurant?”, Sebastian asks , as if he was still considering what to answer, and Chris kisses him again just for that.  
“As fancy as you want.”  
“Deal”, the other answers, and rolls his hips just the smallest bit, the friction both amazing and almost unbearable for Chris. “And if you wear a suit, I might just consider getting a new pair of panties to make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
